Such a control circuit is assumed to be known. In such a known control circuit, in the connecting lead of the motor supply voltage there are inductances in the form of chokes on the positive and negative sides to smooth out the voltage waveform caused by the clocking and to reduce the spurious radiation. These chokes must be configured for relatively high currents and an associated power loss so that they have relatively large dimensions and are also correspondingly expensive.